


Can't Look Away

by Aurum_Auri



Series: Camboy Omegaverse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deleted Scenes, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multiple Pov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor, Victor POV, camboy!Victor, camboy!Yuuri, hung Victor, mari pov, size queen yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Deleted scenes from All Eyes on Me





	1. Scenes from Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> These are companion pieces, first and foremost. They jump around the story. They don't stand alone really because I'm deliberately trying to skim over things that aren't important to that particular scene. Basically, this… probably isn't good to read without reading AEOM first. These are all the scenes that don't fit into AEOM for whatever reason but people might might interested in all the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's POV of two scenes from chapter three of AEOM.

Victor smiled down at his phone.

“I think his flight already landed,” Chris said, scanning the boards above their heads.

“Ahh, Chris, look! He's posted a picture of himself from the plane!” Victor said. He waved his phone at Chris. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

“He posted that two hours ago,” Chris said, rolling his eyes. “If someone wasn't so busy speed cleaning his apartment before we left-”

“The cleaning lady won't come back until Thursday-” Victor interrupted.

“-you might have seen it when Peaches- I mean, MemeLord, posted it,” Chris finished. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, shifting his weight.

Victor scoffed, scrolling through Instagram with a hopeless smile. Maybe he’d been a little overexcited, but he felt it was merited in this situation. Soon Eros would be in his condo, treated to every last hospitality Victor could offer. There was no reason not to be excited.

“It’s fine, I’m seeing it now. I’m so glad he’s bringing his puppy, too, what a little cutie,” Victor added, scrolling past a picture of a beautiful man smiling down at a toy poodle. “I hope Makkachin likes them both, this is so important, Chris. I wonder what he’s like in person. I can see how much his puppy loves him, so he must be an amazing person. Dogs are excellent judges of character you know.”

“Why didn’t you just text him?” Chris asked.

“He only does correspondence through his moderator,” Victor said, scrolling further down through the instagram page.

“Doesn’t that strike you as… odd?” Chris said. “I mean, MemeLord is a professional when it comes to social media, but Eros didn’t even give you his phone number?”

Victor shrugged. “He has a work phone. Maybe he’s had bad experiences in the past with fans. I can’t find too much online about who he really is, but he’s pretty popular, and it’s clear his fans are quite dedicated to him.” Victor smiled fondly as he kept scrolling.

Eros’s fans were a diverse bunch who loved his willingness to try new things. Eros himself prefered horror films and anime, and he was excellent at video games, but he’d try out most things his fans suggested to him just the same. He loved to satisfy them, and the feeling was clearly mutual for many of his followers.

“I'm just saying, Victor. Don't you think you're going a little fast? We don't actually know much about him yet.”

Victor chuckled. “You're the one who recommended him for my show, Chris! Don't tell me you of all people are having second thoughts.”

“I'm not!” Chris said. He made a face at Victor. “I just don't want another incident like with that one girl. What was her name?”

“Doesn't matter,” Victor said, a little sharply. Chris had no right to bring this up now and they both knew it. “This… this is different. Really, Chris, it's completely different. Plus… you've seen Eros’s shows, right?”

Chris sighed. Victor had tried to date her. She was friendly enough. A little distant sometimes. But she had been open to the idea of Victor camming, unlike the man Victor had tried to date before her, and that was nice. And yeah, maybe they had gone a little too fast.

They tried to be intimate. It hadn't ended well. Victor had warned her, he really had. But she didn't quite believe him until the pants had come off. And the relationship wasn't close enough to survive that.

Victor pointedly glanced at his phone. It wasn't a thing he particularly enjoyed thinking about. And anyway, other people in the business tended to at least be a little less surprised by him. It would be fine. MemeLord had also assured him that even if they didn't go all the way, Eros would be open to intercrural or any assortment of other non-penetrative acts. But a not so private part of Victor held onto the hope that maybe it wouldn't be necessary, that he would be driven away like everyone else.

They waited awhile in silence.

Chris suddenly tugged on his sleeve, and Victor glanced up. “I think I see them,” Chris said, pointing. Victor’s head whipped up, craning to spot them. He found Eros quickly. The omega was beautiful, even from a distance. He was deep in conversation with another man, a dog kennel clasped in his fingers, the two barely managing their luggage between them.

Victor lashed his hand out, grabbing Chris’s wrist. “It’s him. Chris, it’s him. How’s my hair? How do I look?”

“Fantastic as usual,” Chris said.

Victor nodded. “Good, good. Oh, he’s looking this way,” Victor said suddenly, waving at Eros and beaming. Eros conferred with the man beside him. MemeLord, most likely. The man lifted up his phone and seemed to be taking a picture of Eros.

Victor couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot as Eros and MemeLord finally approached. Victor thought he was going to stop breathing.

Eros moved like a runway model, stalking closer with a swing in his hips and a switch in his step, drawing the eye to all his best assets. The way his clothes fit him had to be illegal. The sleeves bared his shoulders and settled gracefully over his forearms. The scoop necked red shirt was just short enough to briefly expose flashes of stomach and hips, anything peeking out above the low-rise black trousers and glossy black boots. He was like concentrated sin, sex on legs, showing off a devastating sashay with each rolling step.

But his eyes were wide and the most soulful brown Victor had ever seen, soft where the curve of his lips were not.

“Eros! Wow, you look even cuter in person!” he said, sticking out his hand. Eros’s scent wafted around them, quickly overwhelming the subtle scent of Chris that had followed Victor for most of the morning. MemeLord wasn’t at all noticeable, likely a beta if the lack of visible scent glands was any indication. But Eros…

Victor felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Something thick and sugared like warm vanilla settled over them, spiked with florals and citrus. He stifled a groan. It was different than the few omegas he had smelled briefly before, so much more desirable. It was masculine and desperately arousing, intoxicating in a single breath, heavy with the suggestion of a fertile omega only a few days before their heat. It would have left any alpha in the world feeling punch-drunk and dizzied, and it would have a dangerous effect on Victor if he wasn't careful.

Eros’s pupils visibly dilated.

The omega’s smirk settled into a warm smile as he shifted his luggage around to free up a hand. “Thank you. And you look every bit as good as you do online. I can’t believe I’m actually here.”

Oh no. He was so beautiful and charming and polite. Victor was so, so fucked.

As soon as Eros reached out to shake, Victor changed his mind, bringing the hand softly up to kiss. As his lips brushed Eros’s knuckles, he saw the surprise spread over his face, delightful to see, almost as beautiful as the short flush of red dashing over his cheeks. Surprise suited Eros.

The sweet omega scent was stronger near his hands, and Victor was weak. He tilted Eros’s wrist, just enough to expose the scent gland on the inside of his wrist. He had to suppress another groan.

He felt Chris’s elbow jab discreetly into his side, startling him enough to remember that introductions remained to be made. Names were shared easily enough. But at Eros’s name, the scent soured with a faint nervousness.

“Please, I hope you aren’t insulted if I’d prefer you call me Eros,” he said gently.

He looked so scared. “No, no, it’s fine for now!” Victor said, faking a laugh. All he wanted was to bring back the warm smile from before. He wanted to ease Eros’s fears. “I’d hate to screw up and moan your real name in the heat of the moment. We don’t keep a delay on our streams so we wouldn’t be able to catch it. I would hate to be the reason your secret got out,” he said.

Eros smiled again, but it was softer, still nervous, a gentle chuckle accompanying his response. “Yes, of course. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.”

Was that a sneeze? “Bless you,” Victor said automatically.

Eros blushed impossibly redder. It was beautiful. Oh god, how could anyone be so beautiful. This wasn't the endless confidence from his streams and it was almost better that way. People occasionally built up certain behaviors on camera, and Phichit had mentioned that Eros wasn’t fond of meeting new people. But Victor hadn’t realized it would mean that the sex god from Eros’s stream would become this shyly precious creature in person.

“Um. I wasn’t sneezing,” Eros said softly.

Beside him, Phichit was jabbing Eros, smirking. “He was asking you to please take care of him and treat him right. Very cute, Eros,” Phichit said.

The accent. Stupid, stupid. It was on the fainter side, but noticeable all the same. Of course he spoke another language. Victor wondered where he was from, when he came here, how long he's been in America.

“It also means for us to work hard and do a good job,” Eros said quickly to his friend, still red in the face. He glanced over at Victor, peering up through thick, black lashes. “You will take care of me, though, won’t you?”

His words finally clicked. Take care of him. Victor felt a pang in his heart. “O-of course,” Victor sputtered, hoping he didn’t sound as strangled as he thought. Oh god, Eros was too cute. Sexy, adorable, so hot. He had to know what he was doing to Victor. This had to be deliberate.

Maybe Victor had been exaggerating a little when he’d considered proposing marriage, just a little, but Eros was something undeniable. Victor prided himself on being rock steady, treating all of his guests professionally and with respect. But Eros was testing every last drop of Victor’s self control.

He had never needed to make a good impression so badly before in his life. Victor hadn't had a crush in a decade at least. But Eros made his heart race in a way none of his previous relationships ever had.

He had a week to fall in love with Eros.

He had never been so excited in his life. 

* * *

 

Eros smiled at him, erotic and smooth. Warning bells rang in Victor’s head. “Aria, is this a good idea, or are you two going to get me drunk and do wicked things to me?”

Victor wondered if wicked things might have been exactly what Eros was interested in. The thought of a buzzing Eros, light with liquor, was enticing.

It was a subtle thing, Victor had noticed, but there was a quiet tension Eros carried in his shoulders. It seemed familiar. There was an edge to everything Eros did, a split second delay as though he was analyzing his actions, like the confidence was a conscious effort.

Victor could see that much. Maybe Eros understood.

In the club, the DJBek party in full swing, Chris and Victor popped away for drinks while the rest of their group settled into a booth with a direct line of sight on the dance floor. They had a tab open already. This was Otabek’s venue of choice when it came to his famous parties. It was a nice deal, from what Victor understood, where he was able to run his own mixes and showcase other DJ’s of his choice on select nights.

Victor didn’t know the young alpha too well, beyond knowing that he and Yura were friends, but he always had an open invitation for Victor to any of his exclusive events, so obviously the two were closer than casual acquaintances. The open invite was mostly for Yuri’s benefit, but Yuri wasn’t overly fond of the club scene.

Victor’s open tab here made it easy for him to grab the first round of orders. They waited for the drinks to be mixed, Chris drumming his fingers lightly against the bar. “I wish Masumi could have come,” he complained. “It feels like I’m just abandoning him tonight.”

“He could have tagged along. He was more than welcome,” Victor said.

“You know how my pretty beau gets when he’s drunk. Eros has nothing to worry about in comparison,” Chris said, grinning wryly.

Victor chuckled softly. “Masumi should know he doesn’t have to drink.”

Chris actually laughed at that. “True. You’re staying sober, right?”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Victor said. “It’s a party! We’re supposed to have fun!”

“Except you’re the only one who’s worse than Masumi is. You sure you don’t want to keep your pants on tonight? Because I don’t think stripping down in the middle of the club is going to impress Eros too much.”

Victor frowned. “Hmm. Good point,” he said quickly. Drunk Victor wasn’t the best at decision making sometimes, and drunk Victor was very fond of stealing the show. Eros was streaming this party already. Victor wasn’t taking the spotlight from him, which Drunk Victor would very much attempt, knowingly or not. “Are you?”

“A bit. I know how to be reasonable, unlike you,” Chris laughed. Victor pouted at him. He wasn’t wrong. They brought back the drinks, and Eros took a tentative sip of his, brightening at the taste. “It’s good.”

“Isn’t it?” Chris purred.

Eros beamed and finished it, bobbing his head lightly to the music. The party atmosphere settled over them like a dream.

Eros started on his second. A change came over him half-way through. The soft bobbing of his head became more enthusiastic. He started to sway, and then suddenly knocked back the rest of his AMF, chugging the poison blue drink until the ice rattled against his teeth.

Victor suddenly became very glad he decided to stay sober when Eros slammed the glass onto the table, eyes gleaming and locking onto Victor. “Let’s fucking party,” he gasped. “Aria, dance with me.” He was on his feet, tugging on Victor’s wrists before he could believe it.

The hesitation was gone, but so too was the sultry seduction of the Eros from the streams. This Eros was buzzing and bright. He took the lead under the throb of a latin dance beat, pulling Victor into a blazing hot pasa doble that Victor could only keep up with thanks to those classes one of his previous lovers had gone to with him.

He couldn’t even remember which one, because his mind was suddenly consumed by Eros’s scent, Eros’s touch, the pull through the crowd of people. Victor couldn’t even keep up as each song bled into the next. People stared enviously at them, and Victor felt a rush from knowing that Eros was dancing with _him_.

Buzzing, Eros’s candor was endearing, giggling and sweet. When he called Victor beautiful and told him he smelled good, Victor thought his heart would burst out of his chest. But Victor was short on breath, even if Eros looked like he could dance forever, and he gently nudged the omega back to the booth. Chris and Phichit were nowhere to be seen, Yura filming them from the booth.

Eros grabbed the last drink off the table, half-melted and dripping with condensation. He chugged it in one go, giggling. “Aria, can I have more of that stuff from before? The stuff that was like your eyes. So pretty.” His words were slurring together, but the meaning was clear enough. That was a compliment. “His eyes are so blue. They’re so amaaazing.”

Eros stumbled and Victor barely caught him. “Are you sure?” he murmured into his ear. The camera was watching them, and as much as Victor enjoyed entertaining the thought of Eros complimenting him again on his stream, it was quite possible that Eros needed to slow down. “I think you’re quite drunk already.”

Victor smelled something sweeter than Eros’s normal scent, rising through the air. Arousal. Eros drunkenly babbled something before laughing. “Mmm, pretty please, Aria? Want it so bad,” he breathed, like he was propositioning sex and not asking for another drink. Eros clung to him, slowly humping against his leg with a drunken desperation.

Victor winced. Eros’s scent was muddling in his mind. The little devil on his shoulder was already wanting to pull the omega into the bathroom and ravish him, and the angel on his shoulder was barely keeping him in check with reminders of the camera and their internet audience.

He had promised Eros that he would take care of him. He had promised. But Victor was unable to deny him completely, bad decision though this might be.

He gathered up Eros’s hands and pulled him away, reluctant, kissing the knuckles until Eros flushed once more. Victor scrambled away.

He clutched his chest as he ordered another of the drinks, desperately gulping down fresh air. Yes, Eros had implied that he wasn't fully in control of himself while drunk, but this was not at all what Victor had expected. He had created a beautiful monster with just a few drinks, and he could barely bring himself to regret it. 

“You doing alright?” the bartender asked him.

“Fine,” Victor managed. “Trying to avoid bad decisions, is all. Thanks.” He took the drink and brought it back for Eros.

The omega was nearly undressed when he came back. His shirt, half translucent to begin with and showing off his sculpted back, was now hanging open over his chest. Eros grabbed the drink from his hands and drained half of it, smacking his lips happily. Shit.

“Eros, you’re coming undone,” Victor breathed. He needed Eros to be dressed. His self control was highly dependent on that right now. He could feel himself growing stiff at the sight alone, but the scent of aroused omega was quite convincing as well. Fuck. He glanced down and saw the thick line of his member growing more and more noticeable in his jeans.

Victor reached for the shirt’s buttons, shocked when his hands were batted away. Eros tugged him towards the booth and settled in his lap, grinding his ass against Victor’s growing erection. Victor gasped, but it was nothing compared to the very pointed extra wiggle and the wicked smile on Eros’s face. Victor hoped Eros didn’t notice how hard Victor was getting.

“Don’t want it buttoned,” Eros hummed, continuing to wriggle against Victor and leaning his head back. He wasn’t doing it on purpose, surely, Victor thought desperately, as Eros placed Victor’s hands on the soft skin of Eros’s slightly rounded hips. “Aria,” Eros breathed. “You know you’re so big. I can feel you against my leg.”

Victor wheezed.

Yuri was a little pink cheeked as well, not entirely unaffected by the scent of Eros, although the span of the table but then far enough apart that Eros’s scent wasn't quite as devastating as it was to Victor. “That’s fucking gross, Eros,” Yuri spat, while Victor tried to catch his breath.

Shit, shit, Eros could feel Victor’s arousal. But of course he could. It would be impossible to miss. It didn’t help that Victor seemed to have spilled something on his pants because the front of them was damp, rubbing uncomfortably against his skin and his growing bulge.

The erection was instinctive. He couldn’t help it. He had to explain to Eros so Eros wouldn’t be disgusted with him sporting a raging erection in the middle of the club-

“Is not,” Eros said. He stuck out his tongue, petulant as a child. “Aria should fuck me. Right here, where everyone can see.”

Oh. _Oh_.

The dampness worsened, and another cloud of the sweet scent rose through the air. It suddenly clicked. Victor hadn’t spilled anything. Omegas self-lubricated, and from what Victor had read, some were said to grow very, very wet when aroused. The arousal scent grew heavier, thicker, sweetened with that strange scent Victor had finally placed- slick. Eros was so wet with it he had soaked through his tight pants.

Eros wasn’t disgusted. He wanted to have sex. Here, in front of everyone.

What if Victor slammed Eros forward, pants yanked down and out of the way, Eros’s distractingly perfect ass bared as he was bent over the table? Victor could see it, Eros, moaning out his name loud enough for everyone in the club to hear, pinned face down, ass up. Eros fucking himself back onto Victor’s cock and crying out for more, more, the way he had on his stream, begging to cum so prettily with those pitchy cries of desperation…

He saw the camera out of the corner of his eye, held by a glowering Yura, and it was enough to snap him out of the fevered daze. “As much as I would love to,” he managed, trying to keep Eros from wiggling any more, “we shouldn’t. Not now. Not here. Wouldn’t it be better later? When you were sober?”

“But if I wait til I’m sober, then I can’t have it now,” Eros chirped. Fuck it was such good logic. Victor was saved by Otabek’s arrival, serving as just enough of a distraction to keep himself from burying his nose in Eros’s neck and breathing deep, twitching down Eros’s pants until there was space to slide his cock inside…

He made himself calm down as Otabek chatted with Yura and Eros. It almost worked. He almost willed his erection down, a titanic effort in light of the heavy waves of desire rolling off Eros and the occasional wiggle from him.

The fatal mistake was when Eros hopped to his feet, demanding a dance-off against Yura.

Because the way Eros moved was more addictive than any drug. The music had nothing on the way he danced, like the songs fell away and only Eros’s body was real. Only the flash of Eros’s skin peeking out from the sexy black button up, the waistband of his pants riding dangerously low on his hips as he clambered around a makeshift pole.

Even the videos online had nothing on this, here, now, leaving Victor dizzied just from watching. Eros came back sweaty and hot, falling into Victor’s lap once more with a giggle. Inside he was screaming to claim, to take, but Eros was drunk, it wouldn’t be right at all. Victor barely managed to restrain himself enough to simply bury his nose in that rich scent of arousal.

“You are perfect, just perfect,” he growled, because it was true, it was so true. The omega was perfection, the way he moved, the way he smelled, and when Eros whimpered in response, pleased, it did horrible things to him.

Eros nearly fell right off his lap, so drunk he could barely sit up, despite the grace he had displayed on the pole. Maybe he was as drunk off Victor’s scent as Victor was on Eros’s.

Eros was too far gone. Victor barely snapped himself to attention. Otabek offered them the use of one of the lounge rooms upstairs, and Victor leapt at it. He needed to get Eros away from the atmosphere of the party, somewhere where he could calm down and try to sober up a little. If he couldn't sober him up a little bit, if the beautiful omega kept propositioning Victor like this, he was going to lose control.

He eased Eros to his feet, and the omega staggered and slumped against Victor’s side. He seemed unwilling to stand up for a moment, but as soon as he did, he moved to head back to the dance floor.

Victor gritted his teeth. He needed Eros to follow, not go back to the party. He thought quickly.

“Come on, let’s find somewhere quiet,” he suggested. “Do you want to talk to your followers?” Eros loved talking to his fans, from what Victor had seen. He knew he made the right suggestion when Eros lit up.

“Yesss,” Eros moaned softly. “They're they best. No, you're the best. Aria, you should stick your dick in me right now. Fuck. I want you so bad.”

Eros curled his fingers back into Victor’s collar, grinding his erection against Victor’s leg again with a blissed out expression. Victor sucked in a breath.

Eros didn't know what he was asking for. He didn't know what he would be getting into if Victor fucked him. There was no way Victor could do that. It was like a rush of cool water, and Victor had a moment of clarity. He couldn't hurt Eros.

He picked Eros up like a princess, trying to keep him from humping his leg any more. The omega wasn't exactly light, but it wasn't too bad. At the very least, if he wasn't going to give Eros what he was asking for, he was going to try and save Eros’s dignity.

Eros blinked at him as they started to walk, looking baffled by the sudden change of position. He smiled eventually, moving his wrists over Victor's shirt. Victor almost dropped him in shock. Eros was scenting him, draping his sweet scent all over Victor, claiming him, marking him. Their scents mixed and mingled, and Victor wanted, oh god he wanted so badly.

Victor shook his head, trying to keep a normal tone and a straight face throughout the entire exchange with Otabek as they walked.

Eros hummed gently against him. He didn't want to sit on the couch where Victor put him, and they could still hear the music throbbing in the background as Eros set the camera so it was pointed at the couch where his viewers could still see them. He smiled like the sun, reaching out to Victor as he fell back into the middle of the chair. “Sit with me,” he cooed.

Victor rubbed his face. Eros was making this so hard. Did he know how alluring he looked, a little sweaty and glittering in the dim light of the room? His eyes sparkling drunkenly, his smile lighting up his whole face? Victor gently sat at the edge of the couch. Eros squirmed to sit with his body flush against Victor’s. He rose up, his knees digging into the soft leather of the couch. He was visibly aroused.

“This place is amazing,” he said, sounding awed. “Wait, no. It's too warm,” he amended, letting his open shirt fall off his shoulders, leaving his torso bared. “Fuck this shirt.”

Victor let out a weak noise of protest. The scent glands on the base of Eros’s throat, right where the long column met the dip of his shoulder blade, shimmered damply with the oils that smelled rich and thick like heavy vanilla.

Eros pulled his arm back to throw his shirt. Victor grabbed his wrist. He needed to put Eros’s shirt back on him. This was important. “Please, Eros, don't strip,” he breathed. “This is hard enough already-”

“You're hard enough already,” Eros murmured, eyes going wide as they landed on the bulge in Victor’s pants.

He lowered his arm, and the shirt fell from his fingers before Victor could snag it. Eros was looking at him with something like wonder in his eyes, a smile breaking over his face.

“God, you’re amazing. And all my viewers are amazing, and you’re all the best, and I love you all,” he babbled, leaning his forehead against Victor’s cheek.

Victor went stock still as Eros’s lips met his neck, feathering up to his jawline. His breath came faster as Eros curled around him, bringing the line of kisses over his mouth. Victor closed his eyes, trying to stay strong, tried to hold his hands firm on the couch instead of wandering over Eros’s skin the way he wanted to so desperately.

He needed to push Eros away. He needed to stop this, he needed to-

A warm hand settled on his cock, Eros palming at the bulge in Victor’s pants. Eros smiled into the kiss, and Victor’s will snapped. He yanked at Eros, their mouths opening in a hungry, greedy kiss, their teeth clattering messily, Eros licking his way into Victor's mouth.

Eros straddled him willingly, bathing Victor in pleased omega scent, shivering when Victor settled his hands on his hips and began to slide them down. God, Eros had the best ass. Thick, plush, perky in the tight jeans. Victor wanted to touch so badly. He slid his hands over the gentle swell, cupping up from below, digging his fingers into the meat where those glorious thighs met his ass. Eros moaned into the kiss, hips tipping back into the touch eagerly.

On Eros’s lips, he tasted hints of liquor, and Victor broke away. Fuck. Oh fuck, no, they shouldn't be doing this. He forced himself to shove Eros back toward the couch, off his lap. “Eros, stop, stop. We can't. You can't consent,” he sputtered. “Please, Eros.”

Eros wasn't listening. He leaned back, eager for another kiss. Victor shook his head. They couldn't.

Damn, this was all kinds of wrong. Victor had a plan. He'd made a whole plan, from start to finish. Show Eros the time of his life at this party, get to know him, take him on a date before his heat, have a whirlwind romance before they have mindblowing sex (because there was no way two camboys as popular as them could have anything less than the _best_ sex, Victor was certain of this), and then spend the rest of their time together falling in love.

Victor hadn't even planned on kissing Eros until they'd gone out for a romantic, candlelit dinner at an expensive restaurant. They'd grow comfortable around each other, slow as they could manage in less than a week, and when Eros’s heat hit, when Victor’s rut overwhelmed him, it would be passionate and exhilarating to meet at last.

“This is so out of order,” Victor gasped, rubbing at his face. “This isn't what I thought would happen. Please, just lay back,” he practically begged.

Eros’s pupils were blown. “Then tell me what to do. Don't touch me. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it,” he said. Between his legs, his tight pants were tented with the evidence of his want.

Victor had to bury his face in his hands to restrain himself. “I'm not doing that. It wouldn't be okay. I want you, Eros, I do, but we can't do this right now.”

Eros pouted indignantly. His eyes sparked with a very visible idea, like a lightbulb above his head suddenly lighting up. “Ok then. I was going to give my viewers a show anyway.”

Victor barely had time to piece together what Eros meant before he was already moving. “Wait, Eros-” he tried to say, but Eros was grinning, seductively sliding his hands down the length of his bare torso, chest flushed and nipples pebbling under his fingertips.

“I've been needing this, haven't touched myself in days. I'm losing my mind,” he breathed, head lolling gently back to gaze at the phone, rolling around to stare at Victor with undisguised want.

Victor felt his mouth fall open. He was panting, trying to keep from breathing through his nose where the scent was becoming overwhelming.

“Please, watch me,” Eros whispered.

Eros fumbled through a drunken strip tease, his tongue peeking out in concentration, swaying on his feet as he moved through the paces of his inebriated seduction.

There was something there. It itched in Victor’s mind. Something wrong with all of this, something he couldn't think of through the waves of desire. All he could do was watch as Eros slowly stripped, peeling off layer after layer of clothes, until he was left in just a pair of black shorts, the underwear skin tight and stark against his skin.

Breathy moans slipped from between Eros’s lips. He palmed at his cock through the briefs, groaning helplessly.

Victor clenched his hands into the leather of the couch. Every muscle in his body was screaming for him to rise to his feet, every last instinct demanding he claim this beautiful, desperate omega that needed him so badly. His mind was being torn apart. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

And still Eros was rolling his hips in the air, gyrating like an exotic dancer, suggesting sex with every twist of his body, the slow slide of his fingers into the waistband of his underwear. Eros gasped and yanked, pulling them away from his hips and stepping out of them, working his hand over his shaft at last, his eyelids heavy. His cock stood out from his body, pointed out and aching for a touch.

“You smell so good,” Eros moaned, like Victor wasn't already having a crisis. His hips swayed, and Victor watched as he stumbled to lounge along the arm of the couch, opposite from Victor. He laid back there, hooking the heel of one foot inside the couch and the other flat beside his ass, forcing his knees to splay wide apart, angled for both Victor and the camera.

Eros’s eyes fluttered. He was beautiful, a seductive god laid out for worship, messy and debauched, a few strands of hair escaping from the slicked back style, his cheeks flushed, his eyes dark and glittering. His lips were wet. His ass shined with slick. Eros slid his hands down himself, one reaching around his knee to hold his legs apart, the other sliding past his cock, paying it no mind as he headed straight for the hole winking at the camera, fluttering and needy.

There wasn't a trace of hesitation, no second thoughts, only Eros sliding his middle finger inside himself, as deep as the knuckle. His eyes flew open wide and he gasped, head falling back to the headrest of the sofa with a long groan. His whole body trembled.

“Ahh, more!” Eros cried.

Victor tasted more blood on his lips, felt the leather threatening to split under his fingernails. More, more, Eros needed more. Victor would give him the world, if only he was sober.

Eros thrust the finger inside himself with a few swift jabs before he was already lining up another. It was frantic and hurried, the hand on his leg sliding up to stroke his cock, his legs falling open, begging without words for Victor to settle between them, commanding him like an order Victor couldn't refuse. He almost did, but the chirping sounds of Eros’s stream reminded him of the world beyond the frenzy.

Victor rubbed himself through his pants, aching. His self-control was wavering more and more with every delighted little gasp that escaped from Eros’s lips.

He tore his eyes away from where the omega’s fingers were vanishing inside himself, locking eyes with him for a split second before Eros moaned, long and desperate, brushing some vital place within him that had him tossing back his head, writhing on the arm of the chair in an absolutely filthy display. He slid another finger inside, voice pitching up as he fucked himself open.

“Aria, Aria,” he sobbed. He was on four fingers now. It was obscene and absolutely captivating, visually stunning alone, even without the scent of him hazing through Victor’s consciousness. “Aria, do you want me?”

He cried out like there was anything in the world Victor could have wanted more than to have that beautiful creature beneath him. “Fuck, yes,” Victor managed. He needed release. He needed to touch himself or he was going to do something he'd regret.

He fumbled with his zipper, unbuttoning his pants, wrenching them around until his aching cock was at last free. He started to stroke himself, swiping his thumb over the head where precum was weeping, gasping sharply. He looked back at Eros and saw the omega had frozen, eyes locked on Victor’s full erection.

Eros sucked in a small breath. His cock twitched, and his eyes were wide and hungry, his tongue swiping over his lips. He shuddered pleasurably just looking at it. Eros wasn't afraid. He was turned on.

Victor found himself grinning, elated beyond belief. “Like what you see?” he teased breathlessly. He stroked himself for Eros’s benefit, letting him see every inch of Victor’s fingers wrapped around himself, the pleasure that came from the touch. Eros moaned.

“Yesss,” he hissed, thrusting the fingers again with renewed vigor. His whole body was jerking, riding on his fingers like he was imagining something else entirely inside him. “Aaah, ah, please, Aria,” he cried.

He looked between the camera and Victor, showing himself off, displaying every inch of his beauty. And it clicked.

Eros was like him.

“Touch yourself, gorgeous, you're so beautiful,” Victor choked, thrusting his hips up into his hand. Each snap of his hips came with the image of Eros above him, thighs wrapped around his waist, taking his whole cock with the happiest screams of pleasure. Victor shuddered. He was getting closer, ah, he wanted to see Eros come. He needed to know.

Every word was shaky and almost lost to the pleasure. He bit them out, one by one, “let them see how beautiful you open up just for me. Show them how you fall apart.”

The words had a visible effect. Eros locked up, shuddering before his entire body was wracked by his own orgasm. His hips jerked, his hands shaking and working himself through the pleasure, cumming hard on his own stomach, his thighs, painting himself over with the force of it. He was still twitching by the end of it, sliding limply off the arm to sprawl over the couch, groaning. His head landed in Victor’s lap, inches from his cock.

Eros pulled his fingers slowly out of himself, shining and trailing slick between the digits. He looked at his fingers in post-orgasmic bliss, turning his eyes to the cock so close to his face.

Victor choked and found himself hitting his peak before he could stop it. He caught himself in his fingers, taking a bit of care to keep it from hitting Eros.

As they both caught their breaths, chests heaving, Victor watched Eros’s glazed expression focus slightly.

A kindred spirit. It made so much sense, really, now that Victor thought about it. It would explain why Eros seemed to flourish in public, and yet in the quiet places, he fell silent, quiet, contemplative. Eros understood. Eros felt it too. Victor thought he could sing. He panted quietly, smiling down at the beautiful creature in his lap.

“So,” Victor murmured. “Exhibition kink, I'm guessing?”  
  
Eros went stock still, and he looked up at Victor like the world was ending.


	2. Mari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari listens to a live stream while washing dishes.

Mari glanced around the corner. Excellent. Mom running the front desk. Dad running errands. She plugged headphones into her phone and rolled up her sleeves to start on washing the dishes. 

It wasn't exactly the best form of entertainment. If Mari had the cash, she'd play all these games herself. But who the hell could afford all these consoles these days? And who had time to play them? Certainly not Mari. 

The virtual lobby was already packed when she signed in. She snorted. What a little shit. He'd started early and he didn't even have the decency to tweet about it. 

IceTiger was a pretty entertaining Let’s Player. He wasn't afraid to hold back, and Mari could appreciate that. Plus, he was adorable in that ‘why is he not my little brother’ kind of way, and he totally reminded Mari of her favorite idol (at least as far as looks were concerned). She could have watched a Japanese let's play, but American ones helped her keep her English skills from getting rusty. He also always played the best games, and the time difference meant that he usually streamed games when she had to be up at the ass crack of dawn to get ready for another busy day working at the onsen. 

Mari jumped between Let’s Players every now and again, but she usually came back to IceTiger. He didn't fuck around, and he tended to get games before they released. Win win. And he did it all without being annoying. Extra win. 

She hit play, tucked her phone into her back pocket so her hands could be free to wash dishes, and she heard IceTiger’s familiar growl of frustration as soon as the live stream had loaded. “Oh fuck you, Beka! First Eros and now you? Who can I trust?”

Mari heard the sounds of Mario Kart in the background. She blinked in surprise. That was the last game she expected him to be playing. Usually when he started early, especially when DJBek made time to come on, they would play Super Smash Bros. Melee. It was just their thing. 

DJBek’s smooth voice retorted, “it's just two red shells, you'll recover.”

“Can't take the heat?” a new voice teased. “Get to the back of the pack.”

If Mari didn't know better, she'd have described it as a purr, something sultry and low. And… she frowned. The voice sounded extremely familiar, although she couldn't identify it immediately. 

“Look, omega, I'm not losing to you on  _ Peach Beach _ ,” IceTiger retorted. “Ha! How do you like that!”

“Fireballs? Ok, I'm not even mad, I'm just impressed,” the new voice replied. Mari scraped a stubborn bit of dried rice off one of the bowls. IceTiger had called him Eros, right? She had definitely heard his voice before. 

She winced and toweled off her hands as they erupted into yells. It reminded her of being younger and playing against Yuuri, who was a sore loser in every respect. She still remembered the kid staying up late and replaying courses until he had them memorized backwards and forwards. He could run Bowser’s Castle blindfolded. And when he lost…

She chuckled to herself. When her hands were patted dry, she pulled her phone out. The stream was dominated by a split screen. The first three windows showed each player’s kart. The last one showed a camera feed of the players, too small on her phone to really see clearly. Watching this shit on her tiny, outdated smartphone wasn't easy. The top left screen showed a kart spinning out, and IceTiger let out another growl. “Damn you, Eros!” he growled as the kart in the top right screen whizzed past him. 

Mari snorted in amusement. It was the green baby carriage. Yuuri had always favored that one. The sneaky little shit used it to jump all the shortcuts and shave precious seconds off his time. He also always used…

Mari looked a little closer. The green baby carriage was being driven by a baby in a green hat and a talking mushroom man. Baby Luigi and Toad were Yuuri’s favorites.

“Oh, Tiiiiggeerrr,” Eros crooned, releasing a banana peel directly in front of IceTiger, who had been tailgating him. IceTiger spun out. Mari narrowed her eyes. 

It was impossible. 

She set her apron aside and moved to her room, pulling out her laptop. She needed a bigger screen for this. Because clearly she was going crazy or something, and she needed to get ahold of herself. 

She watched from her phone while she pulled the stream up, growing more confused by the second. Yuuri was in Detroit, and IceTiger was based out of LA. Plus, Mari had never in her life heard Yuuri use that tone of voice before. He squeaked in nervous bouts of stuttering. He didn't croon.

But Mari knew her brother’s voice when she heard it. Maybe these two people sounded similar, she reasoned, hitting play and making it full screen. The bigger display made it easier to make out the individual players. IceTiger was a familiar face, Russian, blonde, scowling, and thin as a rake. Beside him sat a dark figure, solemn and serious beside IceTiger, his lips twitching in irritation at any mistakes he made. DJBek, the Kazakh music mixer who was quite well known in certain circles.

And then, beside the two of them, familiar despite the makeup, the slicked back hair, and the lack of glasses, was indisputably her baby brother.

Mari shook her head, incredulous. There was just no way. Yuuri wouldn't dress like that. He wouldn't talk like that. This Eros person was dressed to kill, or at the very least brutally maim, with smoky eyes and a shadowy line of hickeys racing up his neck, barely concealed by makeup. He kept his voice low and deliberately sexy, even when he was frustrated. 

Eros whizzed past the finish line in first and threw up his arms, grinning. “First place!” he cheered. He clenched his hand into an excited fist. 

Mari nearly dropped out of her chair. No. That was Yuuri. There was no mistaking it. It had to be Yuuri. 

But how? What was Yuuri doing on IceTiger’s show? Especially looking like this, dressed in actually fashionable clothes, hair styled, and with bites up and down his neck. 

Mari was at a loss. Her brother didn't even take selfies. She had to follow his friend Phichit on Instagram just to make sure Yuuri was eating enough and not stressing out too badly. He would never willingly appear on camera, especially not with his neck looking like hamburger like that. Never mind that Yuuri would never let someone mark him up like that, he'd be way too embarrassed to show the marks off the way this Eros person was. Yuuri had dignity. He had respect, and all those hickeys were just gross. 

Mari glanced at the chat. It was like a war zone, with comments cropping up between the usual game-based arguments. 

_ Why the fuck is this whore on here _

_ Probably sucking IceTiger’s cock now that he's done with Aria _

_ Goddamn can't you horny motherfuckers stay on topic _

_ Hey I like watching this cute little slut kick IceTiger’s ass at something. His salt gives me life.  _

_ Yeah he's pretty good  _

_ At a game no ones played in a decade, maybe _

_ Fuck you I love mario kart _

_ Pansy ass bitch  _

_ Say that to my fuckin face _

_ Gladly _

_ Go hate fuck somewhere that isn't where I watch vidja _

_ Are you kidding? He's not sucking IceTiger’s cock, he's totally sucking DJBek’s. He's a total fanboy.  _

_ They haven't exchanged two words _

_ No he totally is! Have you even seen his site? _

Mari hammered in a quick message.  _ He's got a site?  _ It was almost lost in the tide of other messages discussing strategy for the course and the usefulness of items. 

_ Yeah he does! Check it out [ _ _ link _ _ ] If you like male omegas, he's the hottest one out there _

_ I'll second that, his cam yesterday fucked me up _

_ Guys he's not a slut. Apparently yesterday was his first time??? _

_ No way in hell, omegas love dick. No way that boy is as old as he isn't without getting fucked before.  _

_ Old? He barely looks legal  _

_ Old enough to drink, old enough to fuck _

Scowling at discussions of the virtue of a man who quite possibly was her brother, she clicked the link before it was swallowed by the chat. It was blocked. She clicked around, but she couldn't get in. 

She did a quick google search for the error that was described. Region blocked. A quick guide explained that its purpose was to prevent people living in certain areas from accessing certain web pages. It also walked her through using a free VPN to access the site anyway. The unsettled feeling worsened. Why would the site be region blocked for Hasetsu? Nothing happened in their part of Kyushu that made it interesting enough to block. 

When she finally got in, she was presented with a classy front page, dark blue and minimal, asking if she was 18+. At the bottom, it offered links to a Twitter account and an Instagram. She right clicked both and opened them in new tabs, first. But the 18+ question bothered her. Why would it ask that? What was on the other side?

She closed her eyes and clicked. 

Please don't be her brother. Please be someone else who happens to look and sound just like him, someone who also had a motive for blocking Hasetsu. Please let this not be the thing she feared it was. 

The page loaded. It was sorted into sections along the side. Shibari, Dancing, Lingerie, among others. A donation box at the corner sweetly asked for support. And in the center of the page, she saw her brother grinning indulgently, a hand sliding down his half-naked body, erect and flushed.

Mari fell out of her chair in horror. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” she babbled. Even the little birthmark on his shoulder was there. She whipped her head around. No mom, no dad. They couldn't know. Oh fuck. What was Yuuri doing? What had he done? He was just getting a degree! He wasn't- he would have told them-

Mari felt chills run down her spine. No, no, please. Dancing was innocent, right? She clicked it, hoping this was some horrible prank gone wrong. But the page for InnocentEros led her to a collection of pictures, gifs, and YouTube videos showing her baby brother dancing on a pole, scandalously exposed in the tightest pants Mari had ever seen. She had underwear that were more conservative. 

If the dancing was like this, Mari didn't even want to imagine the others. Oh god. Oh fuck. No, no, Yuuri, no. She growled into her fists. She glanced back at the door again, suddenly paranoid that their family would walk in. Oh god, mom would have a heart attack. Dad would keel over from shock. She tilted the screen so that even if someone did come in, they wouldn't see. She closed her eyes. She had to know how bad it was. 

She felt sick. Each section was progressively  _ worse _ . Her brother in lingerie, her brother tied up in colorful ropes and looking blissfully gone. Her baby brother in stupid roleplay costumes. The last section, labeled Toys, she refused to click. No fucking way could she see that. 

“Yuuri,” she whispered. No, no, it wasn't him. It couldn't be. There was no way. Yuuri would never do this. He could barely look anyone in the eye for a month after presenting. He would flush with embarrassment anytime someone so much as brought up sex. 

She scrambled to close the tab. It wasn't him. It wasn't him. It couldn't be. She scrolled frantically through the Instagram. 

Oh god, it was. Older pictures showed Yuuri half dressed, hair slicked back, lying across the bed of an apartment Mari had seen through countless Skype calls. Yuuri snuggled with that rescue poodle puppy he'd gotten in America, Victor. Oh fuck. Fuckity fuck. 

Yuuri was Eros. 

She closed the tab, turning to his Twitter. The top tweet on the page was an image of Yuuri flashing a peace sign, dressed in the same thing he was wearing on the stream, smirking at the camera from the passenger seat of a convertible. “Watch me on @IceTiger’s live stream! #letsplay #videogames”

Below it, posted earlier that day, was a picture of a rumpled, half naked Yuuri lying across the lap of a beautiful man whose fingers were combing through his hair, Yuuri’s face nuzzled into the man’s thighs. They both looked to be asleep. “Found Eros and @AlphaAria napping! Looks like they're still tired from yesterday! #stealthymemelord #naptime”

Mari blinked. Who the fuck was this AlphaAria and why the fuck was Yuuri passed out in his lap?

She scrolled down quickly, trying to find out where this began. It didn't take long at all to find a picture of Yuuri on a plane, that same peace sign and a seductive smile, with a tweet explaining they were going to LA. 

The tweet above it was the first appearance of the man from before. The two were embracing, somewhere between casual and indecent, sensual and playful. Yuuri’s scent glands were bared. So were the man’s. Mari assumed he was alpha and felt irrationally angry just to see him holding Yuuri like that. 

“@AriaAlpha knows the best places to eat out ;) Stay tuned for big news! #topsecret #revealsoon” the tweet read. Was that innuendo? Was Yuuri making a sex joke? Either way, it had a surprising number of retweets and a large number of people screaming something approximate to ‘what is happening?!?!’ 

She almost wondered who had taken the picture, but the style and angles had Phichit written all over it. She scrolled a little more, past touristy photos of Yuuri wandering LA. The little Thai kid was in on this. There was no doubt about that. 

There was a link to a dead stream where nothing was playing. The chat, running regardless of the show, had two people conversing about exactly what color Eros’s eyes were. It was otherwise empty. The tweet suggested it would be showing a killer party hosted by @DJBek in a few hours, but it was from several days ago. Was this the same DJBek who had been on IceTiger’s show? How far did this go? 

A YouTube video was posted. AlphaAria and Yuuri were sitting beside each other on the bench of a booth in a restaurant, grinning like children with a secret. She hit play. 

The two glanced at each other with knowing smiles, making an announcement that Yuuri (well, Eros) would be on something called a… rut extravaganza? Another man leaned into the frame and made a suggestive comment. 

Yuuri didn't blush. He grinned lasciviously, licking his lips and leaning a little closer to AlphaAria. AlphaAria responded in kind, settling an arm around Yuuri’s waist and tugging him even closer, until they were practically on each other's laps. 

Who the fuck was this AlphaAria person?

She clicked over to AlphaAria’s twitter. He had a banner announcing that same Rut Extravaganza that was mentioned before. The rabbit hole went deeper and deeper and deeper, taking Mari on a horrifying trip through 4chan and tumblr to discover what happened. She's needed to know how far this went. She would have nightmares about what she saw. 

Her baby brother had his heat on the internet. He had sex with a total stranger online for the world to see. And the world had fucking seen it.

There were memes of Yuuri crying. Memes of AlphaAria’s shocked face. Memes of Yuuri smirking. Posts showed cropped gifs of Yuuri’s stomach with a bulge rippling behind the navel. Mari cleared her history and closed the internet in a daze. 

 She was going to throw up. She was sick to her stomach. 

She returned to the IceTiger stream in disbelief. Yuuri was shit talking with IceTiger. They had switched to Overwatch. Yuuri wasn't even bad at it. Viewers could flip between the three different screens. Mari settled on Yuuri's with a long sigh. The chat kept going, saying horrible, terrible things about her brother, and Yuuri didn't even seem to notice. Didn't know, or didn't care. 

“Yuuri… what have you done?” she breathed. She shut it down. She couldn't take any more implications that Yuuri was blowing either of the two gamers. It was bad enough that Mari was a google search away from a gif of her baby brother being knotted by that bastard alpha. Shit. Shit shit. 

She paced her room anxiously. No, it couldn't be Yuuri. There was no way. The personalities didn't match at all. This Eros person was a smooth-talking god of sex and debauchery, according to no less than a dozen fan pages and tumblr accounts. 

Yuuri, in contrast, was an innocent. He'd clam up at the sight of a dildo, not ride one on a live stream. Mari would know. She bought one to throw at him after he presented, because they were assholes to each other and it was how they showed their love. Yuuri had flushed twelve shades of red and couldn't speak to her for hours without stuttering. 

He couldn't do something like this. It just wasn't him. Mari’s little brother was so sweet, her cute little brother who, sure, was an omega just like this Eros person. And had a birthmark in the same place. Sounded just like him. Used the same set of characters on Mario Kart. 

He would tell them, though! She paused. No, no he wouldn't. He got anxious enough asking for more money when he was short, though he hadn't asked in a long time. He would never tell them about this. He did say he'd gotten a job, but he didn't talk about it much except to say that it paid well and didn't take up too much of his precious study time, and that he got most of his money from tips. 

Mari had thought he was a bartender or something and was embarrassed for reasons that only made sense to him. “Oh fuck,” she muttered.  She reached for her phone to call, then froze. He was streaming. He wouldn't answer. 

She would just have to call later. 

She pushed her chair back in slowly, stepping back out of her room and towards the kitchen. How could Yuuri do this? Mom smiled at her as she passed, and Mari couldn't look her in the eye.

What would she think of her baby boy doing something like this? Mari’s baby brother, little Yuuri, who had sobbed without tears after his first heat had faded, too dehydrated and exhausted for the real thing, scared and unsure of what this meant for him. 

Most omegas presented so much younger, their scent glands coming up, breaking the skin and spilling fragrant oils laced with pheromones, their bodies adjusting in a sudden rush like a rapid-onset second puberty. Yuuri had been in agony in the days leading up to it. 

They should have guessed. But they couldn't have known what the short, snappish temper was, why Yuuri complained that his skin was crawling, his neck and wrists felt tender, and why he was shaking and sweating and had lost his appetite for even his beloved katsudon. They were a family of betas for generations, they didn't know the signs. 

So the fever overtook him, and it wasn't until the scent of his heat became overwhelming that the rest of the family could realize it for what it was, before they understood what had set off their few alpha patrons and made them act like damned fools in the sitting room. They bought cans of scent neutralizers from the store, making regular rounds to keep the air fresh, and tried to tune out the pitiful sounds of Yuuri in his room, agonized and desperate. It was not a quiet thing. They'd played music to muffle the sounds. It hadn't done much. 

The only saving grace was that Yuuri’s bedroom was at the end of the hall, tucked out of the way, and that a first heat was usually abbreviated and short, a miserable time for most of the day, but at least it hadn't run a full 24 hours. 

How could her baby brother, the kind of kid who agonized after he finally slept off the initial exhaustion, slowly rehydrated, and had to piece himself back together after the shock set in, be the same person who put his heat on the internet, even shared it with some random alpha it seemed he'd never even met before? How could he do something like this? 

She waited for the stream to finish, and then another hour on top of that just to make sure that she wouldn't be interrupting anything. It was an agonizing wait. She felt jumpy and ill-at-ease. She washed dishes, and when they were gone, she paced her room, unable to look at their mom without feeling an unbearable rush of guilt. 

Should she tell their parents? Yuuri obviously wanted this to be a secret. He had blocked Hasetsu for a reason. Mari wondered how he'd even react if he knew she had found out his secret. No, she couldn't tell anyone. She had to make sure no one found out. 

Mari dialed him. As it rang, the guilt lessened. She refused to feel guilty. She would support him in anything, but this… she needed to understand. She had to know what was going through his head, why he would think having sex online was a smart decision. It would do so much bad for him. 

As it continued to ring, she heard it eventually switch to the voicemail recording Yuuri had set. He wasn't answering. Was he feeling guilty? Was he busy? 

Mari hesitated, but pulled twitter back up. He hadn't posted any more tweets. But someone else seemed to have posted something, Mari found after poking around a bit. It was someone who had tagged both Yuuri and that damned AlphaAria who had taken her sweet brother’s innocence. The picture was a bit unclear, a lot of jpeg and not a lot of pixels, giving it an indistinct, hazy quality. 

The two were in a restaurant. Mari could see the silvery back of Aria’s head, the face of her brother gazing across the table. His expression was soft, smiling. He looked happy. The tweet mused about whether or not this was a date after she had spotted the pair while eating. 

The replies seemed mixed. 

Between the comments of look at them, look how Eros is looking at Aria, if this isn't a date I'm eating my shoe, he looks so in love, there were just as many comments of they're just grabbing dinner, Eros is just getting a free meal, what an asshole for using Aria after using IceTiger for attention, surely he's just doing this for the sex afterward because Eros is such a slut.

Mari sighed, setting her phone aside. No wonder he hadn't answered her call. He was ‘busy’. AlphaAria’s Instagram was full of pictures of him and his dog and his friends. He was extremely attractive, she'd give him that much. Anyone that handsome had to be an asshole, but at the very least, she'd grudgingly give that Yuuri had good taste in men, if this was the kind of guy he found attractive. 

She couldn't blame Yuuri for ignoring her. Mari was pretty sure she wouldn't want to answer a random call out of the blue from her brother if she was going out with someone who looked like that. Holy fuck. It should be illegal to be that attractive. 

She hung her head, making for the cheapest bottle of sake. It was still so early in the morning, but she needed a stiff drink right now. Maybe more than one. However many it took to forget the things she'd seen. 


	3. A Silly Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros answers a few questions about his ridiculous boyfriend, Aria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tumblr prompt! EmilyMelifera asked for Yuuri doing a silly Q&A about what Victor was like. Hope you enjoy it!

Yuuri pulled his knees up to his chest and smiled. “Alright, he’s gone. Ask away. And remember, this is just a private stream for us, okay? Don’t post this around. Sharing will make it less special, won’t it?” 

He winked at the camera. Victor had left to pick up Makkachin and his bags from the airport while Phichit was running errands. He had the apartment to himself for a short period of time. “I’ll try and answer as many questions as I can before they get back. So anything you want to know. You know. Go ahead.”

**> >Stargirlxxx:** EROS YOU LOOK AMAZING

Yuuri flushed and smiled.

This was a small thing, intimate, just for those who were signed in and following him. It was impulsive and crazy, and Yuuri was surprised how excited he was for this. He would never have control over his own identity as a camboy if he didn’t face his own fears. Victor steadied him, but Yuuri needed more than that to make it through the day. 

“Thank you. I want to surprise Aria when he gets back. He’ll be helping me with some things over the next few weeks and I’m really glad he’s here.”

**> >AlphaButtStuff: ** ok so are you guys dating or what

**> >SmokingKiss: ** ya seriously

**> >Thunderfuck:** asking the real questions

Yuuri glanced at the door to his room. His cheeks flushed darker. “Well….” A smile split his lips. “We are, yes.”

**> >Stargirlxxx: ** cute but the real question

**> >Stargirlxxx:** does he make you happy

“Of course he does,” Yuuri said. He cuddled Vicchan close on his lap. “When he’s around, I just… feel like things are brighter. Easier, kind of. I feel stronger. He makes me confident when I feel weak. I love him. Maybe it’s still the honeymoon phase, and everything is new, but… it’s such a wonderful, giddy feeling. Yeah. I’m… I’m really happy with him. And I hope it’s mutual.”

**> >ARIOS4EVER: ** oh my god that’s so cute I’m going to die

**> >Twinkinthesheets:** Who steals the blankets

“Aria,” Yuuri said automatically, then paused. “Well. Actually. That… might be me.” He laughed a little. “Okay, no, it’s definitely me.”

**> >Mallinish:** Who sings in the shower

**> >rivialins: ** who makes the first move?

“One at a time,” Yuuri urged. “Aria sings in the shower. He has a really lovely voice. I don’t know if he realizes he does it though! And we switch a lot. Sometimes I start it, and sometimes he… well…” Yuuri smiled lazily, blissfully, remembering the last time Victor had pushed him up against the wall, and kisses became petting became wall sex. 

**> >OG-Dom: ** fuck yeah get that good dick eros

**> >Stargirlxxx: ** what is something you two want to try on camera one day?

Yuuri blushed. “Well… Aria has this… thing he wants to do. It’s kind of silly…” He paused, but a stream of comments suddenly flooded the screen asking ‘what? What is it?’. Yuuri let out a sigh. “He wants to… ugh. Pamper me. It’s silly, isn’t it?” he asked with a little laugh. 

**> >BigDickDaddy: ** U 2 are so cute

**> >Stargirlxxx: ** SO CUTE I’M GONNA DIE

**> >Candyman: ** does he ever piss you off

**> >ariaguuuurl** : aria is perfect and could never be annoying

“He’s still human,” Yuuri said. “Sometimes he leaves his socks out.” Yuuri wrinkled his nose. “We aren’t perfect, but… for now… we’re really happy. Sometimes I’m too stubborn and he’s too inflexible, but even if we fight, we’re never angry for long.”

**> >69B4N4N4M4N69: ** THREE THINGS YOU LIKE ABOUT ARIA GO

“You can ask questions about other things than Aria, you know,” Yuuri said. He was still smiling. “I love his smile. He has a few different kinds of smiles, but he has this one smile that he wears just for Makkachin and me. It’s the most beautiful, I think. You can see it all the way to his eyes. I love his dog, Makkachin, too, and I’m really excited to see her again.”

She would be wound up from spending a whole flight in her kennel, and Yuuri was ready to make it up to her by spoiling her rotten when she got to the apartment. ‘

Third… I think… I love Aria’s drive. He doesn’t let anything stop him from going after what he wants. He doesn’t let himself get bogged down by what could go wrong. He throws himself completely into everything he does and it’s… honestly it’s amazing. I wish I could be as brave as him. He gives his whole heart to what he does, and you can tell.”

**> >AlphaAria: ** Eroooooossssss <3 <3 <3 <3 < 3

Yuuri choked. “Oh my god, Aria, why are you here?” 

**> >OG-Dom: ** BUSTED

**> >Stargirlxxx: ** RUN AWAY

**> >AlphaAria: ** I love you toooooooo <3 Can’t wait for my surprise when I get home

Yuuri stammered at the camera, blushing crimson. “Uhhhhhh- Um…. Love you too, bye!” he said, slamming the end stream button. He was silent for a long moment as the stream went dead. He fell back onto his bed. 

Well then. 

Yuuri closed his eyes and he started to laugh. He couldn’t wait for Victor to come home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the day Yuuri learned Victor's phone sends him notifications when his streams go live.


End file.
